


Destiel Bottom Dean Collection

by Experiment1776



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Angel/Human Relationships, Bottom Dean, CEO Dean, Church Sex, Creampie, Daddy Cas, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Flying, Flying Fear, Hospital Setting, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Multi, Nurse Dean, Office Sex, Omega Dean, Omorashi, Panties, Panty Kink, Pastor Cas, Pissing Kink, Plane sex, Pregnant Dean, Preist Cas, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Wetting kink, doctor cas, public urination, secretary cas, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment1776/pseuds/Experiment1776
Summary: Just a collection of bottom Dean. One-Shots, each chapter is its own individual story. All Destiel, may include other characters with them.





	1. Angel Help

Dean didn't expect this. Not that he was complaining he was just got off guard. Never did he think Cas would go through with this. He would never complain being bent over his impala outside of the motel room where him and his brother were saying. Especially when it was Castiel pinning him down and mouthing at his neck. How did he get here? Back up an hour and find out how Dean Winchester was royally fucked. Literally. 

Sam was busy typing away on the laptop, Dean sharpening some knives. The silence between the two could be cut with one of the dull knifes on the bed. Dean kept on glancing at Sam, knowing that Sam was going to say what he had been trying to all evening but Dean didn't want to listen. He knew he was right. And like a timed bell, Sam chimed in once more. 

“Dean, we need Cas. He’s our only hope on this ca-”

“I know Sammy,..” Dean had caved. “I’ll try getting him down here to help.” Dean knew what would happen. Cas made sure he knew in his dreams at night. Cas knew he was going to be called, listening over the Winchester’s conversation. Cas was ready. Dean was sort of ready. Sam paused but nodded, murmuring a good before his eyes were back to being glued on his laptop.

Dean slowly set the half sharpened knife down on the bed and stood, rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt. He glanced Sam before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He took in a deep breath and walked over to baby, looking up at the star speckled sky. He leaned against the side, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Cas? I need you down here man. There's a case me and Sammy are working on and we could--”

A ruffle of feathers was heard and Cas was in front of Dean. Dean knew that look. The look Cas gave when he wanted something. The predatory stare burning right through him made him shudder. Cas made a quick move forward, grabbing Dean and twisting him. He pinned him against the car, shoving him down so he was bent over the hood, earning a groan from the male below him. 

Cas leaned over him and nipped at his neck, moving up the side to tug on his ear lobe. A soft, husky whisper left the angel’s lips. “Hello Dean, I've been waiting for this.” Dean was putty. Pathetic putty under the hands of the angel. His angel.   
Cas ran his hands over Dean’s sides, pressing closer into the hunter. Dean pressed his ass back more into Cas, already half hard from anticipating what was going to happen. 

Cas’ hands reached his hips, sucking on the side of his neck. Dean tipped his head with a small whimper, knowing there was going to a very hard to cover dark mark left behind. Hips rocked up into Dean’s ass and god he could feel how hard Cas was between the layers of clothing. “Let’s see which pair you wore today..” Cas opened his jeans and tugged them down, smirking.

He looked over the black mesh panties, a red ribbon and bow decorating the top. Cas’ favorite part was these had a slit in them so he wouldn't have to remove them to make Dean scream. “Stay quiet baby. Wouldn’t want to be caught.” The thought made Dean’s cock twitch, pre already beading at the tip.

Cas crouched down and parted the panties and his cheeks, eyeing his twitching hole. He ran the flat of his tongue over hils hole, Dean arching his back with a whine. Cas shoved his tongue into his heat, face buried between Dean’s supple mounds. Dean cried out, trying to grip at the hood as Cas began moving his tongue quickly inside of him. He ran it along his walls, flicking his tongue in his demanding hole.

Dean couldn’t even process what was going on, the tip of Cas’ tongue brushing over his prostate causing his mind to fog over. He humped back against his tongue, hand moving back to grip a handful of unruly dark curls. Dean closed his eyes, swallowing before a moan left his lips. They stayed parted as Cas kept up his oral assault on his hole. 

A desperate noise left Dean when Cas pulled his tongue out, the angel standing while licking his lips. Dean looked back at him, spreading his legs as far as he could with his jeans around his ankles. His hole twitched and fluttered, wanting to be filled and stretched open. He wiggled his hips slightly, Cas grinning at how eager Dean was for him. 

Cas pulled himself out of his slacks, giving himself a few pumps. He teased him with the tip, lightly pushing the head in and letting it catch on his rim as it pulled out. Dean tried pushing back, wanting so much for his thickness to be pounding away at him. 

Cas took pity and pulled out completely before slamming into him. Dean cried out, not caring who in the motel heard him. Cas’ hands found his hips and gripped them, probably bruising them as he began a steady pace of thrusting into the tight hole. Baby lightly rocked under his thrust, moans falling from Dean.

Cas firmly slapped his ass, driving harder into him. Dean’s moans and whines grew louder, a helpless stream of begs and Cas’ name pushing out in ragged breaths. Cas angled his hips just slightly and -- bingo! A broken cry left Dean, clawing at the hood of baby looking for anything to stabilize himself as his prostate was rammed. 

The car creaked under the force of his hips slamming into him, the front of the mesh panties damp and leaking precum through the fabric as he was fucked. A groan left Cas, gripping Dean’s hips even tighter. He slammed up hard into him, pulling him back into each forward thrust. 

Dean was out right moaning, loud and voice wavering. He was even drooling, a small puddle of saliva on the hood. Cas knew Dean was close, changing his thrust to deep and fast. “Gonna cum on my cock? Gonna dirty your panties baby?” Dean whimpered loudly and nodded, Cas hitting home. 

Dean came hard, cock twitching as sticky cum filled his panties and dripped out the front. Cas fucked him rough his orgasm, Dean humping the air as he rode out his release. Cas pulled out and let go of him, giving Dean no support. Dean’s legs were jello, legs shaking and knees finally buckling. He fell to his knees, panting harshly.

Cas walked over to him and turned his head, running a thumb over his lower lip. He pushed his still hard cock into his mouth and began fucking his raw and destroyed throat. Dean moaned around him, sucking on his cock the best he could. He looked up at Cas as his cock pushed in all the way.

Cas stilled and came with a low growl, humping hard into his mouth as thick globs of cum ran down his throat. Dean pulled off, coughing and taking in a deep breath. Cas chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow to help.” A ruffle of feathers and Cas was gone, Dean left to sit in his own mess and come up with a story to tell Sam about the noises.


	2. Meeting Worries

Dean Smith. High end CEO of of the largest companies in the area. He was preparing for a big meeting in a half hour, going over his speech. Yeah he was nervous. He paused in mid sentence, stopping in his spot from pacing when the door opened. It was his secretary, Castiel. 

“Stressed about the meeting?” Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

“You have no idea..” Cas walked in and closed the door, making sure it was locked. Dean swallowed, knowing where Cas was going. He always helped him ‘distress’ and relax. Cas walked over, hand gripping Dean’s tie and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. 

Dean just melted, body visibly relaxing as he kissed him back. Cas moved his hand from his tie to the back of his head. He gripped a fistful of hair and tugged, pulling back from the kiss. Dean licked his lips, head tipping back as Cas gave another tug on his hair. 

He sucked a dark mark on his throat, making sure people at the meeting knew that Dean was owned. Cas lapped at the mark before pulling back, looking over the mess of his boss just from some simple foreplay. “Slacks and boxers off, over the desk.”

Dean was quick to comply, cock already straining against the fabric. He stepped out of his slacks and folded them over the back of his chair, boxers being tossed into the seat carelessly. He bent over the front of his desk, legs spreading to show himself off for Cas. 

Cas eyed his ass, slowly moving to the drawer of his desk and digging under somethings before producing a bottle of lube, about half of it already used. Dean pulled his shirt up some so it wouldn't get ruined, biting his lower lip as he watched Cas. He wasn't even focused on the meeting anymore, just the thought of Cas pounding him into his desk. 

Cas walked back over to Dean and pulled himself out of his pants, giving himself a few pumps. They didn't have long, Cas wanting to make sure Dean wasn’t late to his meeting. Squelching noises were heard as Cas lubed himself up, a gasp coming from Dean as some of the cool liquid dribbled over his hole. 

Cas watched Dean’s hole flutter a few times before he moved forward, positioning himself at his hole. Dean gave a soft noise from the anticipation, Cas gripping his hips. Dean cried out as Cas slammed in hard, body slamming into the desk. Papers and a few other things hit the floor, Dean caring less. One had moved to grip his hair and pull his head back, Cas starting a harsh and fast pace. 

Loud moans fell from the CEO, desk shaking under the unforgiving pace of Cas. Dean gripped the desk tightly, trying to ground himself as he was pounded. Cas tugged his hair harder, other hand pulling his hip back into each forward thrust. 

Cas grunted, hand moving from his hair to pump him quickly. Dean got louder when Cas hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, cock throbbing more in his hand, precum dripped from the red tip. The sound of skin slapping and lewd noises filled the room.

Cas gripped Dean’s thigh and bent his leg upward, one leg staying on the ground, the other up on the desk now. The new angle allowed Cas to thrust deeper, Dean biting his hand to muffle the cries. He was so close, right on the edge of his sweet release.

The dark haired male leaned over and nipped his ear as he kept fucking him, whispering huskily. “Gonna make a mess of your desk?” The hot breath on his ear made him shudder hard, nodding quickly. A few more hard thrust from Cas and Dean was seeing white.

He screamed, cum splattering the front of his dark wood desk. His already tight hole clenched down more on Cas’ cock, milking him for his orgasm. Cas groaned and stilled, cumming hard. Dean whimpered as he was filled, Cas giving a thrust with each thick spurt of cum. 

Dean collapsed on the desk, panting harshly. Cas slowly pulled out and pat his back. “Come on, ten minutes till your meeting. Get dressed.” Dean groaned, slowly standing up. God he was well fucked and way more relaxed now. He redressed and thanked Cas, heading to his meeting with a slight limp to his step.

During the meeting, Dean went through his presentation flawlessly. He had rehearsed it enough times that not even Cas’ cum leaking out of his puffy hole couldn’t ruin him. Dean was literally on cloud nine and wasn't coming down any time soon.


	3. Doctor to the Rescue

Dean was an omega, working at a hospital in Kansas. Omegas, alphas, and betas were all among the staff there. Alpha’s had a week off for their rut every month, omegas for their heat. One major problem for Dean was that his heat had came early. Six days before it was due and here it was. It started out on a wednesday morning, waking up a half hour before his alarm at the feeling of slick sticking to his boxers. The sheets were soaked below him. 

He rolled over onto his stomach with a sleepy groan, sweaty skin slowly peeling off the sheets. He had to get up and get ready for work. Luckily he woke up earlier so he could at least give himself some release. He rolled once more back onto his back, cock hard and dripping against his boxers. He slid them down, fabric peeling away from his skin. They hit the floor, Dean running a finger over his puffy hole.

He shuddered with a soft whimper, hole sensitive and dripping slick at a steady rate. He shoved two fingers into his heat, crying out and arching his back high off the bed. He panted harshly, thrusting the fingers quickly. He needed more. He shoved a third in, a loud moan coming from him. He slammed his fingers in, hitting his prostate hard. 

He threw his head back into the pillow, a scream leaving him. God he was lucky that he lived alone. His cock was leaking quite a bit, a small puddle of precum forming below his navel. He slid a forth in and relentlessly fucked himself open, thighs trembling as he forced himself to keep them spread. 

A few more thrusts and he was cumming across his stomach with a broken moan. He rode out his orgasm, rocking against his fingers. He slowly pulled them out, body collapsing back down with soft pants. He rubbed his eyes with his dry hand as his alarm went off. He shut it off and slid out of bed, getting into the shower. Work was going to be rough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walked into the ICU wing of the hospital, bag slung over his shoulder and sipping quietly on his coffee. He scrubbed himself down thoroughly, the scent of his heate almost gone. For the moment. He had covered himself in god knows how much deodorant and body spray. A twelve hour shift was going to be miserable. 

Dean stopped off in the lounge area for doctors and nurses and opened his locker. He had brought extra boxers and scrubs in case he dripped slick through his clothing. He slid his stethoscope around his neck and sighed, turning to leave. 

An alpha came walking into the workroom, one of the brain surgeons. His name was Castiel. Honey and the smell of old books flooded his nostrils. What was that heavenly smell? Dean froze, eyes locked on Cas as he realized where it was coming from. His senses were heightened and Castiel’s scent smacked Dean in the face. 

Castiel was just getting off his shift, having a full day of surgeries. He was just walking into the workroom to grab his belongings and froze after he got inside the door and it closed. Leather, motor oil, and the smell of the forest was intoxicating. 

He looked up from the file he was looking over and met eyes with Dean who was staring right back at him. Dean was in heat and Castiel knew that right away. He broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. “Dean? Why did you come in today?” Dean felt his eyes drift to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I, uh, my heat came early but I need to keep pulling in the money. Sammy’s got college and I have bills and I cannot afford to miss any work because of a small thi--” Castiel stopped him, shaking his head. He stepped closer. 

“If you would have called and explained the situation we could have moved your heat week Dean. This is too dangerous for an unmated omega to be out working in a public space. Especially when we cannot predict our patients behaviors all the time.” 

Dean nodded slowly, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. He felt the worst gut feeling of guilt wash over him. Castiel instantly smelled it on him and set the file down, walking over to Dean. “Don’t get upset. You were trying to do your job Dean.”

 

Dean’s scent turned to calm and relaxed, looking up at Castiel and nodded. They were close. Too close. Dean could smell Castiel so clearly and his head was spinning. Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes, the smell of heat growing more and more. Then it hit him. That….That one specific scent. Arousal. 

Castiel felt a deep growl rumble through his chest. Dean’s legs turned to jelly hearing that, lips parting slightly as a shaky breath left him. Castiel pulled back, a more dominating look to his eyes. “Dean. You’re not working. You’re leaving. With me.” Okay, dean about lost it.

Neither would admit the huge crush they had on each other. But now, the obvious truth was coming out and slapping them across the face. Dean nodded quickly, grabbing his bag. Castiel walked to his locker and pulled his bag out, motioning Dean to follow him to the parking garage. 

Castiel headed to his black camaro and opened the back door, throwing his bag in and Dean following suit. They slid into the car, Dean glad that he had leather seats so he didn’t stain them with slick. The engine revved to life and Castiel was leaving the parking garage faster than he should of and heading back to his house.

Dean looked over and Castiel was gripping the wheel tightly, scrub pants tight and showing off his cock. He was defiantly bigger than most. Dean found himself to be squirming in his seat, trying so hard not to whimper. Castiel moved his hand over and rubbed over Dean’s trembling thigh slowly. 

Dean spread his clamped legs and Castiel slid up, instantly palming and squeezing Dean. Dean whimpered loudly and arched into his hand, scrubs already sticky with slick. Nails dug into the sides of his leather seat, Dean desperately humping into his large hand. 

Castiel smirked, glancing over at the needy omega. His needy omega. Dean was about to cum, castiel pulling his hand away as he pulled into his garage. Dean gave the most pitiful whine, Castiel shushing him. “Let's go inside and I’ll take care of you…” 

Dean was out of the car and quickly heading into the house with Castiel. Castiel picked Dean up by the back of his thighs, holding him up as he slammed their mouths together. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, kissing back with need and hunger. 

Castiel stumbled his way to the bedroom, holding onto the omega closely. He dropped Dean on the bed but never broke the kiss. Dean slowly pulled back, tugging Castiels scrub top off quickly, the fabric hitting the floor. Castiel had a nice built body, Dean wasn’t going to lie. 

Dean’s top soon joined the floor, Castiel moving back down to kiss and suck at his neck. Dean tipped his head back, moaning as Castiel marked his neck up. Dark hickeys and bitemarks littered his neck. Castiel moved once he was satisfied, humming to himself.

Nothing was left untouched. His collarbones, nipples being bitten red, marks down his chest and stomach. Dean was going crazy underneath him, whole body shaking, screaming in a silent plea for more. Cas tugged Dean’s pants and boxers down, looking at the beautiful slicked up mess below him. 

Dean looked up at him with lust blown eyes. “Please, Alpha, i need your not so bad. Need you to stuff me and pump me full of your pups..” Now how could Castiel say no? Another deep growl rumbled through his chest, tugging his pants and boxers down. 

Dean spread his legs, Castiel running his fingers through his slick crack. He pushed three fingers, Dean’s hole instantly taking them greedily. He pumped them a few times, more slick leaking out onto the sheets. Dean gave a loud whine, rocking back against his fingers, just begging for more. 

Castiel slowly removes his fingers, Dean protesting loudly. Castiel shushed him and moved to line up with him. He pushed Dean’s legs so he was folded in half, hole gaping up at him. He lined himself up and shoved in with a loud growl, Dean screaming in pleasure.

Castiel pulled his hips back and snapped them in hard, headboard denting the wall. Dean reached up and gripped his shoulders tightly, clawing hard at his skin as he tried to brace himself. Globs of slick slid out with each thrust, Castiel going harder into his tight heat. 

Pants, moans, screams, and whimpers filled the room. Castiel gripped his thighs tightly, most likely bruising them. Broken pleas fell from Dean’s kiss swollen lips, drool dripping down his chin and jaw. The bedpost left holes in the wall as Castiel went harder.

The harsh sound of skin slapping mixed with the other noises. Castiel angled his hips just right and Dean saw bright white for a moment. An ear shattering cry left the shaking body. Tears streaked his cheeks, belly on fire. He gave loud sobs and screams, blood running over his fingers as he clawed harder at Castiel. 

Castiel moved a hand and pushed Dean’s head to the side, licking up the side of his neck. His knot began forming, catching on his puffy rim with each thrust. Dean’s cries were only getting more desperate as he was stretched further. 

Dean as so close, oh so close to losing it and coming undone. Castiel’s knot grew even more, shoving it in hard once he was fully expanded. Dean gave a hoarse scream, cumming hard across his stomach and chest, some even getting on his face. He clenched down hard on his knot, milking him.

Castiel groaned loudly, biting down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder before starting to pump him full of cum. Dean whimpered with each rock into his hole, cock twitching inside of him with each spurt of cum. His hips slowly came to a stop, the room filled with heavy pants. 

Castiel slowly shifted their sweaty bodies so he was on his back, Dean on top of him. The shaking omega relaxed and soon was passed out as Castiel combed through his hair slowly. He followed suit with Dean, falling asleep with his omega. His omega. He liked the sounds of that.


	4. Pregnant Heat

“Hey, Cas? Can you come help me zip this up?” Cas’ head perked up from the seat outside of the dressing room. They had been shopping for new clothes for Dean seeing as he was growing with their child. Cas got up from his seat, knocking on the door. Dean opened it a moment later, Cas stepping into the dressing room. Dean was round, about seven months along. His breast had swollen from flat chested to C cups, pushing D cups. Cas just took a moment to look over his beautiful omega, licking his lips.

“What did you need help with, baby?” He asked, brows furrowing slightly when he realized Dean was in nothing. Dean bit his lip, stepping closer to Cas.

“I, uh, I'm going through a hot flash.” Hot flashes happened throughout pregnancy, almost like a mini heat. Cas licked his lips, eyeing his mate. His inner alpha just wanted to help his baby out. He turned Dean, Dean getting the message and bracing his hands on either side of the full-length mirror. 

“Be quiet baby.” Cas murmured as he crouched down, spreading his cheeks. He leaned forward and lapped at his slick dripping hole. A sharp intake of breath came from Dean, arching his back. He let his head hang, pressing his hips back against the sinful tongue. Cas slowly slid his tongue in, sliding the muscle along his hot walls. He eagerly lapped at them, not caring about the slick mess all over his face. Dean was trying to keep himself quiet, small squeaks and ragged breaths of pleasure leaving him. His small omega cock was already hard and dripping. 

Cas pulled back, licking his lips. He would never get tired of the sweet taste of Dean. He stood, cock now painfully hard and throbbing in his jeans. He unzipped his jeans, tugging them down some so he could pull his cock out. He groaned softly as he slid his cock through his wet crack, making sure to slick himself up. He pulled back, pushing on his hole with his thumb. 

He smirked softly, watching his needy hole practically suck in his thumb. He tugged his rim open a bit, listening to the way his breath hitched. Cas removed his hand, Dean looking back with a small whimper. Cas stepped forward and slowly pushed the head of his cock in. He held onto his hips, keeping it slow. He let Dean feel his pulsing cock as he slid deep, never getting tired of feeling how his hot slick walls milked his cock. Always so eager to be knotted. Cas rolled his hips into him once he bottomed out, Dean’s arms shaking slightly.

“Please, just move. I need you.” Simple words that sounded slightly raspy, wanting nothing but for Cas to pound him into next week. Oh, and Cas would. His grip on Dean’s hips tightened slightly, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. Before Dean could even let out a loud moan, Cas slid his hand up to clamp over his mouth. Dean’s eyes rolled back, a muffled moan leaving him as Cas started to roughly fuck him. His hands moved to grip his swollen breast, kneading and massaging them. A surprised gasp left Dean as milk squirted out of his nipples, hitting the mirror and running down the length of it. 

Cas felt the liquid run over his fingers, moving to twist his nipples in order to get more out. He slammed his cock deep each time, slick running down his balls as well as the back of Dean’s thighs. Dean moved a hand down, resting it on his stomach as he felt the baby move and kick, shifting in his stomach. Cas shifted positions, angling to slam directly into his prostate. Dean bit his lip hard to keep from crying out.

“Oh God Cas, so good. Fuck, please. I need to be milked so bad.” Dean about sobbed in frustration when Cas pulled out of him. Cas moved him around, picking him up by his thighs and bracing his back against the mirror. 

He slammed back into his fluttering hole, white-hot pleasure burning through Dean’s body. Cas leaned forward and latched onto one of Dean’s nipples, sucking. He hummed as the warm liquid flowed into his mouth, used to the taste. Dean tangled one hand in Cas’ hair and the other gripped his bicep. A tug of the hair caused Cas to growl and start fucking into Dean’s pliant body faster. He gripped his hips tighter, most likely bruising them. Dean didn’t care, he loved the pain. Cas pulled off the swollen bud, a small spurt of milk following. He latched onto the other bud, giving it the same attention. Dean’s cock was leaking, a small puddle forming on his growing belly. Cas was ruthless. The stimulation on his sore nipples mixed with the rough fucking was driving Dean crazy. Even worse, he could only whimper and gasp, having to stay quiet so they weren't caught. 

Cas pulled back from his breast, adjusting his hold on Dean. At this new angle, he was able to thrust deeper, cock head pushing directly into his prostate. He was careful not to step in the huge pile of slick and lose his footing, moving to bite down hard on his mating mark as he fucked him. Dean threw his head back, unable to resist the burning fire moving through him. Cas’ thrust slowed in speed but got harder as his knot began forming. The tug each time he pulled out and the hard push each time to shove his knot back in was driving Dean crazy. 

Dean clenched down each time he thrust in, small grunts leaving Cas. Dean always knew how to make him cum faster. Cas lapped at the bite mark on his neck, one of his hands moving to jerk Dean off. Dean’s breath hitched loudly, a soft moan leaving as his cock finally received some stimulation. A few more thrust and pumps, Dean was cumming with a soft wail. A few tears leaked down his cheeks, the pleasure exploding through his veins and satisfying the burn that first landed him in this position. 

Cas gave a few more struggling thrust before he shoved his knot in with a low growl, pumping him full of his seed. Cas panted harshly in time with Dean, resting his sweaty forehead against Dean’s. After a couple minutes of collecting themselves, Cas stumbles slightly as he moves them. He sits down in the chair in the dressing room, Dean letting go a soft noise as he shifted in his lap. Cas’s knot slid a little deeper as they settled in. Cas held him close, kissing the side of his head. “I love you, baby boy.”

Dean nosed his neck with a soft smile. “I love you too, daddy.”


	5. Flying Fears

Dean was terrified of flying. Absolutely horrified of the fact that he was ten million miles in the sky, trusting things not to go wrong. He was sitting with Cas, the plane had taken off a couple minutes ago. Cas looked over at him, noticing how pale he looked Dean was basically flaunting to his seat as if it would prevent him from going anywhere in the event of the plane going down. Cas rubbed his thigh slowly. “Calm down, Baby. No need to worry. We’ll be fine.” 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head quickly. He wouldn’t believe a word of it even if it was coming from Cas. Cas sighed and leaned over. “Meet me in the bathroom in five.” He stood up, wading down the aisle casually. Dean watched Cas leave, panicking slightly. First he was on a plane and now was without Cas beside him. Five minutes seemed to drag on, feeling like an hour. Dean probably checked his phone twenty time to check the time. The second the five minutes was up, Dean was out of his seat and down the aisle. 

He earned a few glances as he rushed to where the bathroom was. He entered the small bathroom, closing and locking the door quickly. Cas was across from the door, leaning back against the wall. Dean looked over at him, brows furrowing. “What the hell were you even thinking leaving me out there to die and-” Dean was cut off, Cas pressing a rough kiss to his lips. He had walked over while Dean was ranting, shutting him up before he could complete his thought. 

Dean was pressed flush against the door as he was kissed, tangling a hand in Cas’ hair. Cas nipped and sucked on his neck, earning a small whimper from Dean. Cas moved to suck deep marks along his neck. Dean’s head was spinning, completely forgetting where he was. Cas ground his hips into Dean’s, Cas already half hard from anticipating what he was going to do to Dean. Cas bit down hard on the junction of his shoulder and neck, earning a small sob from Dean. He pulled away, noticing he broke the skin. 

At this point, Dean and Cas were both rock hard and throbbing. Cas lapped at the bloody mark he left behind. Dean shifted to eagerly rut against Cas’ thigh. Cas pulled back, chuckling softly. “That needy, baby?” Dean just gave a long whine in response, grinding harder. Cas pulled back from him, Dean huffing and trying to move and press himself against him. Cas tsked and shook his head. “You have always been the impatient type. Just can’t wait can you?” Dean pouted.

“I don’t like being patient when you’re working me up like this. Cas just gave a nod. 

“Remove your jeans and boxers, kick them to the corner.” Dean was quick to comply, Cas watching him with something close to an unamused face. “Counter. Bend over.” Dean moved to bend himself over the counter, spreading his legs. Cas pulled out a small travel packet of lube, tearing it open. He was always prepared of course. Dean was unpredictable and Cas was not the type for ‘spit as lube.’

He lubed up three of his fingers, sliding one into his waiting hole. Dean hissed lightly at the feeling of the cold lube but his hole none the less clenched down on the thick finger. Cas worked him open slowly, twisting his finger and crooking it just right to brush his prostate. He added a second, hand resting on Dean’s lower back. He grinned as he keened, scissoring him wide open. Dean rocked back on his fingers, soft moans leaving him. Cas moved to push Dean’s leg up onto the counter before he pushed a third in, making sure to press his fingers as deep as they could go.

He pushed his fingers directly into his prostate, earning a gasp followed by a loud moan from Dean. “Fuck, please I’m ready. Want you, need your cock stretching me.” Cas showed mercy and removed his fingers, wiping them on a paper towel. He used the rest of the lube to lube his now throbbing cock up. He teased Dean’s hole with the head, Dean trying to push back. Cas shifted to grip his hips, growling lowly as he slammed in hard into his tight hole. He seated, letting Dean adjust for a moment. He started to eagerly pound into him, Dean scrambling to get purchase on the edge of the counter. Loud moans left him, the only other sound filling the small room was the sound of skin slapping. 

Cas moved a hand up to grip a handful of hair and yank Dean’s head back. Dean was a mess, skin flushed red and drool running down his chin. His clouded eyes watched Cas fuck him in the mirror, hips eagerly rolling back each time he slammed in deep. Cas shifted his stance just slight, keeping up the rough pace. A loud surprised moan left Dean as Cas nailed his prostate. Once Cas heard the moan he started to drill into that one spot, Dean not able to hold back. Loud cries left him, throwing his head back. 

Cas moved his hand from his hair and stuffed three fingers in his mouth to muffle him. Dean was now purposefully clenching down on Cas, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Dean’s eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out around his fingers as he panted harshly. A few more hard thrust right to his prostate had Dean cumming across the counter. He clenched down even tighter on Cas as he rode out his orgasm, Cas only able to dish out a couple thrust before growling and pulling out quickly. 

He came across his lower back, giving his cock a few pumps. He removed his fingers, both of them panting as they came down from their high. Cas grabbed a paper towel and got it wet with warm water, cleaning Dean up carefully. Dean stood on shaky legs and Cas moved to clean up the counter also. Dean got dressed, feeling well fucked and sated now. Cas redid his pants.

“Go out to your seat, I'll be out in a couple minutes.” Dean just managed a nod, exiting the bathroom and going back to their seats. Cas had finished cleaning up before heading out himself. He chuckled when he got back, Dean passed out in his seat. Cas took his seat and pulled out his phone. That was one way to get Dean Winchester to fly.


	6. Sinning Father

Dean did this every Thursday evening. So why was today any different? Dean wasn’t really religious, per say, but he always visited the church down the road on Thursday during the time of the confessionals. He had visited four times so far. Each one dragged Dean closer to Him. Who was Him? No, no not the big man himself. Him was one of the priest of the church.

His name is Castiel Novak.

Dean always made sure he was there when Cas was, just wanting to hear that deep voice of his. It kind of slid through Dean all butter like. God, he shivered just thinking about it. He had left with his plaid tied around his waist a couple times trying to mask the fact he had a raging boner after leaving the booth.

And here he found himself again, standing in front if the large mahogany doors that lead into the holy place. He flexed his fingers before shoving them in his pockets and heading inside. There were a few people sitting in the pews, talking with one another or praying to themselves quietly. 

Dean kept his head down as he made his way down the main isle and to the confessional booth. He opened the door and sat down, quietly closing it behind him. He rubbed his sweaty palms on the thighs of his jeans, taking in a deep breath before finally speaking. “Good evening, Father.”

Cas recognized the voice on the other side of the confessional. He came every week to talk with him. Cas did find it a bit odd that he never actually confessed legitimate sins, but made up stories just to keep the time going between them. Cas straightened his posture, folding his hands in his lap. “What can I help you with this evening? Do you wish to confess to me?” 

Dean cleared his throat. “Actually, yes, Father. I find myself lusting after something that does not seem moral.” Dean leaned back, looking upwards at nothing in particular. “I get thoughts about this person, racing ones.” Dean didn’t even notice that his voice had dropped. Cas noticed. 

“Have you tried praying on your sins? Looking to God for an answer or reading the bible for a solution? There are many resources to use to overcome the sin of lust.” Cas was keeping this professional as always. Dean, on the other hand, was closing his eyes trying to will away the twitch of his cock as he listened to the preacher’s honey like voice.  
Cas furrowed his brows at the silence, wondering where the person on the other side went. Dean didn’t even nice that he stopped talking. Cas shifted, glancing at the wall separating them. “Are you still will with me?”

Dean blinked, coming out of his trance. His mind had wandered to being bent over a pew and having his brains fucked out. “Um, yeah, sorry Father. I was a bit distracted.” Dean’s cock was now semi-hard, throbbing steadily. He gave his cock a light squeeze through his jeans, trying to keep back the urge. 

“I don’t think you understand. Those solutions to this problem really are not my style. The person I’m lusting for, doesn’t even know it. I have seen him from afar and I have fantasies of him absolutely ruining me.” Cas’ eyebrows shot up at this as he listened to Dean speak. “He has a five o’clock shadow that fits him perfectly, nice build, and these gorgeous blue eyes. I wasn’t religious before I met him. But because of him, I am here.”

It hit Cas like a hammer on a nail. “This is highly inappropriate to be discussing with me. I suggest you come on a different day to see a different past-” Dean stopped him, cutting Cas off with a groan. This is the furthest he has gotten. He had shoved his jeans down to his knees and was frantically pumping his leaking cock. 

“Pastor…” Dean huffed out, head hitting the wall as it fell back. “You have no idea how bad I want you to fuck my hole raw. I’ve seen you around, imagining the things you would do to me.” All Cas could do, at a loss of words, was sit there and listen to Dean. He could hear the pants, the low groans, and the sound of his hand stroking his slick cock.

“I want you to wrap your big hands around my neck and make me your good little slut. Choke me and make me submit to you.” Dean should be ashamed. But all this was doing was turning him on more. Cas was trying to shake this.

This was unholy. This was against everything he brought himself up on. And for the life of him he could not stop his own cock twitching in his pants. Goddamnit. He broke. Cas licked his lips, knowing he was throwing his work out the door. “You want me to touch you? Finger your hole and suck your little cock until you cum?” Cas felt so wrong but so right. 

Dean moaned, hips bucking up. “God yes, Daddy, please. I want you to ruin me.” Cas felt hot and constrained. He worked his dress pants open quickly, pumping himself to full hardness. He panted, watching his cock twitch in his hand.  
Daddy. Cas lost it. “I am so hard right now. I want to stuff your tight little hole, fuck you right.” Cas gave up that life for this. And this man caused it all to come back slamming into him. “I’ll make you my slutty little boy. You would like that wouldn’t you?” Dean nodded frantically even though he knew Cas couldn’t see him. 

“Please, fuck, sir please. I have been holding back for so long.” The pitiful whine that left Dean was only fueling the newly lit fire in Cas. 

Cas gave a low growl as he squeezed the head of his cock. “Are you going to make a mess for me? Cum in the most sinful place there is?” Dean was getting turned on ten thousand times more listening to Cas’ rough shaky voice. Just hearing the pastor get off to Dean was drawing him so close to the edge. 

Dean’s hand was moving frantically now, leaned forward as he stroked his slick cock. A large puddle of precum had formed on the floor below him and his jeans were stained with small globs that flung off of his hand or cock. He was so hard, cock angry and red after being given what it finally wanted, “Destroy me, pastor. I’m so close.”

Cas was too. From not getting off in so long since joining the church, his cock was full and swollen, just waiting to burst at the desperate begging and moaning. “Just imaging me pinning you down, pounding into you so hard that you feel it in your stomach. Make you my good little cum dump.” 

Cas could hear the loud thud of Dean’s head hitting the wall once more, licking his lips. Dean was now rutting up into his hand desperately, not really caring anymore if he was being discreet or not. He tried to speak but it just came out as whines, moans, and words that he only managed to get half of it out. He was so close. 

They both were so close.

For Cas, time seemed to slow even though his hand was still moving lighting quick up and down his cock. The moment that his cock burst, all he could see was white. It was almost as if he was seeing the great Lord himself in his Holy Land. The only thing that brought Cas out of his orgasmic euphoria as the loud moan Dean gave as he came.

Cas closed his eyes, listening to the harsh shaky pants from Dean. Dean looked down to watch the cum splatter and stain his jeans, a few drops landing on the floor. Cas’ load ran down his cock and over his hand still firmly wrapped around it. Dean slid his plaid off, trying to clean himself up the best he could.   
Standing was a task, his legs shaking like crazy. He licked his lips, tying his plaid around his waist. “I will be here for your service on Sunday.” He grinned and then left the booth as nothing had ever happened.

Cas, on the other hand, was left sitting there in a little bit of shame. But he didn't regret it. He didn’t know what the man looked like but he knew that there was going to be trouble when he heard that voice again. He looked forward to that.


	7. Full Bladder

Cas and Dean were taking a trip to visit Sam in California. Of course, they had to drive there from Kansas and not fly due to Dean’s extreme fear of flying. Cas didn’t mind driving while Dean jammed out in the passenger seat to his tapes. He was content with a back road trip with the love of his life. 

Before they got on the road, they had stocked up on snacks and drinks for the trip. Dean was about three beers and eight bottles of soda into the trip, sipping on his ninth. That’s when problems started. Dean started to feel the urge from all of the liquid he consumed. They only had about two hours left. He could hold it. 

Dean focused on watching out the window at the new scenery or playing on his phone. The urge slowly grew worse, Dean trying not to think about drinking. Or running water. Or anything wet. He leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as he tried to distract himself. His leg started bouncing a little bit, fingers tapping on his thigh. 

Cas looked over with a raised brow. “Dean? Are you alright, baby?” Dean opened his eyes, looking over at Cas with a small smile. He gave just a small nod, not wanting to have Cas stop just because he couldn’t be an adult and hold his bladder. 

Cas looked at him for a moment before shrugging it off, looking back at the road in front of him. Dean went to shift, quickly closing his legs with a sharp intake of air. The shift in weight put more pressure on his already full bladder. Cas knew something was definitely up now. But he wasn’t going to say anything unless Dean said something first. 

Dean pressed his legs together, holding his piss starting to become a bit painful. He could just tell Cas to pull over so he could let go. But Dean and his dignity are going to get the best of him on this one. Cas knew what was going on. But he didn’t have to let Dean know that. If he didn’t want to tell him, then he would just watch the show.

Dean’s bladder was painful, pressing uncomfortably against his jeans which felt a size too small now. He moved down with shaking hands to unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them down to his knees. Cas watched him, licking his lips as Dean tried to palm himself to ward off the uncomfortable feeling. 

Fuck, Dean was about to lose it. Cas knew exactly what the problem was now. He reached a hand over, giving Dean’s thigh a squeeze of reassurance. That was the trigger for Dean like he was just giving the green light to let go. Deans head fell back against the seat, body completely relaxing. 

That's when the leather seat below Dean started to become wet, pooling before spilling over the front of the seat. You could hear the stream going, liquid flowing out freely. Cas glanced over, surprised at the growing wet patch going from Deans crotch down the thighs of his jeans. Even more shocking, Dean was hard. 

Cas pulled over off the highway, getting off on a random exit. He pulled into a gas station parking lot, throwing the car in park. Dean was shoving his pants and boxers down so fast, piss still flowing at a steady rate. He was throbbing. Cas sat back, licking his lips.

The stream finally started to die down and Dean did not hesitate to wrap a hand around his wet cock and start pumping himself quickly. The strong smell of urine filled the car along with the sounds of Dean’s moans and pants. Cas’ eyes were locked on Dean, enjoying the little show he was putting on.

Dean’s hips were jerking up into his hand as he stroked himself, precum beading at the tip of his cock. God, he was so close, moans growing louder. Dean’s mouth fell open, jaw slacked as he came hard. He rutted into his hand as cum splattered on his jeans and down his hand. The only thing filling the silence in the car was his heavy breathing.

Cas finally tore his gaze away before getting out of the car and getting Dean fresh clothes. Dean tugged his pants up, sliding out not really caring about the messy shape he was in. He took the clothes from Cas, heading to the bathroom. Cas chuckled softly, getting some paper towels to start cleaning the mess up in the car. Road trips could be fun.


End file.
